Journey Through Black and White
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Ash Ketchum wakes up one day to find himself in the Unova Region, stuck in the body of a discolored Eevee and with no memories except his name. Up for adoption!
1. Prologue: Waking up in a new region!

A.U. Yo, this is my second fanfic in three days. With Poke'mon Remix: Season 1 already four chapters in, I decided to put up another fanfic. This one is for two reasons, one: I like the idea of Ash being turned into a poke'mon, and two: there are not enough fanfics out there (actually zero from the last time I checked) where Ash meets N from the Poke'mon videogames Black and White. Since there are none I've decided to post this! Aren't I just evil!

Summary: Ash Ketchum wakes up one day in an unknown region and far away from his friends and family. He finds out quickly that he has been transformed into an Eevee (just because I like this poke'mon so much), and barely has any memories from his life as a human, only remembering his name and that there is something important that he must accomplish. He is suddenly attacked by a group of strange poke'mon he has never seen before, and when it seems like our hero is done for, a strange poke'mon trainer with tea-green hair saves him. Watch as Ash and N travel together in search of the Truth. But when all is said and done, will Ash still want to be human again? This is NOT an NxAsh fanfic or anything of that sort, at the most they will naturally be close friends. Will feature main characters from the videogame including Black, White, Cheren, and Bianca. And yes this is a slight crossover between Poke'mon Mystery Dungeon, Poke'mon Black and White, the Poke'mon Adventures manga, and the TV will be written in third-person view only, but it will be told from both Ash's and N's point of views, mainly Ash's.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in this fanfic except for the OC's and plot. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners; TV Tokyo, Nintendo, possibly 4kids TV, and also maybe even Cartoon Network.

* * *

><p>Prologue: Waking up in a new land! In an even NEWER BODY!<p>

* * *

><p>Ash's View: a forest somewhere in the Unova Region-<p>

The wind blew softly, carrying the sweet smell of flowers with it. A small ash-gray colored ball stirred, moving ever so slightly as it woke up. The ball of fur uncurled itself as it stood up, barely taller then a two year old's knees at it's full height. It stretched itself out before shaking itself vigorously. It then plomped itself down on it's butt as it licked it's paws, rubbing them against it's abnormally long ears, cleaning itself like a cat. It was a poke'mon not seen around these parts normally, and actually it wasn't even supposed to be in this region. It walked calmly over to a nearby spring to drink some water. As it reached the water source it haulted in shock. It gave a sudden cry in disbelief as the poor thing landed ruffly on it's puffy tail. It slowly got back up and walked back over. It peered incrediously at it's reflection, and to it's utter amazement showed the image of a long-eared, fox-like creature with brown eyes. It eyes widened before returning back to it's original size, and plomping down into a sitting position, ears pinned back in clear confusion as it thought over it's situation. It tried to remember what had happened to it before it had woken up in the seemingly peaceful meadow. It soon gave up though, sighing in disappointment as it could only remember a little bit. It remembered it's name which seemed to fit the creature as it matched it's fur color, Ash, and that it was a poke'mon known as an Eevee, the Evolution Poke'mon. It also remembered that it was a boy, which seemed to leave a feeling of gratefullness, as what seemed to be a somewhat disturbing memory of him being something else at one point or another in his life, though he couldn't remember what exactly it was. He sighed again, praying to whatever deity out that that wouldn't become a habit later on, and drank from the spring finally. Once he had had his fill of water, Ash decided to go looking for food.

As Ash wondered through the unknown forest, he noticed that there were a lot of poke'mon he didn't recognized. There were small, pidgeon-like birds, cute puppy-looking normal-types, along with pretty, but most likely untrustworthy cat poke'mon. There were also pink and yellow one with blue eyes and whiskers on their ears, though these ones were fewer in appearance, and many others, as well as what appeared to be evolved forms of the some of the more smaller ones. They all seemed nice enough, but what made the young Eevee uncomfortable, was the fact that they were all watching him, as if they were trying to figure something out concerning him. Ash pretended not to notice this though, and kept walking onward, only giving his true feelings about the situation away once when he saw some sort of movement in the corner of his eye. As he walked he came across a tree filled with blue, delicious looking berries. Ash didn't know what they were, but wasn't about to complain about it. He stepped back a bit before lunging headfirst into the tree. The vibrations shooting up the tree causing all the berries to fall to the ground. Ash cooed in glee as went about eating his meal, but haulted before taking the first bite, the hairs on his neck and back raising in a warning of oncoming danger. Ash narrowed his eyes before turning around, lowering himself into a fighting stance. The bushes infront of him began to shake vigorously as several cackles resounded from inside them. Suddenly three lithe, purple cats, much taller then Ash himself, leaped out from behind the vegitation, surrounding him so that he could not escape. The middle one gave a malicous grin before speaking.

"Well looky here boys! What do we have here?" the feline poke'mon was obviously a boy from the sound of it's condescending voice. With the way it spoke, it was also painfully apparent that he was leader of the nasty group, his status had apparently given him a big ego as a result, "A little gray furball a little too far from home! HA! Must have been so weak that it was abandoned by it's trainer! There's in this world that you're wild with that blasted coloration! You stick out like sore thumb! Gahahahaha!" he continued to mock Ash, thinking that he would be too scared to retaliate. He was dead wrong. Ash glared hatefully at the brute, and without anything to warn the loud and obnoxious brute, used all the strength he could muster in his little body, and slammed his head into the leaders jaw. A small crunching noise rang through his ears, a sure sign that Ash had definitely brocken the egotistical creature's jaw. The leader of the three strange poke'mon yelped out, shaking his head and growled out toward the small Eevee, "You shouldn't of done that BRAT! We was just gonna ruff you up a bit, but now, you're gonna wish you'd a' never set foot in this here forest in the first place!" He glared at the smaller poke'mon, the look in his eyes promising a pain beyond the poor poke'mon's imagination. He signaled toward his accomplices, and they all lunged at Ash. Ash had at first done very good at fighting off the three poke'mon by himself, but it was three against one, the odds were against him, and he didn't actually have the experience to win this battle. One bite to his let hind leg, and Ash was down in a heart beat, yelping out in pain, he only got one thought through his head before they attacked again; 'DANG IT ALL!'. He closed his eyes in wait for the pain, but it never came. Instead the sound of a body getting hit very hard reached his ears, followed not long after by the snapping of bark as something, _three _somethings to be exact, collided with a nearby tree. Ash opened one eye, only to see a stout, birght red creature in front of him, it's arm was raised as if it had just slugged something very hard. Upon further inspection, Ash found that hisattackers were now firmly embedded in a tree, all of them were unconcious and Ash highly doudted that they would be getting up anytime soon. The big red red poke'mon turned to face Ash, grinning triumphantly at him as it raised it's hand into a thumbs up. It suddenly lowered it though when it caught sight of Ash's bleeding leg, which only needed a single glance for anyone, even an idiot, to figure at that he wasn't going to be walking on it anytime soon. A voice resounded from their left as the newcomer looked towards the source,

"Good job, Scorch! You took care those goons really fast!" the praise rung loud and clear,making the bright red poke'mon, apparently known as Scorch, grin slightly, though it quickly fell as it looked back to the injured Eevee it had saved. Scorch looked back towards the owner of the cheery voice, and as Ash got a better look at the person, he realized that it wasn't a poke'mon, it didn't even have fur, instead wearing clothes! Ash realized that it wasn't a poke'mon, but a human,with long tea-green hair fashioned into a low ponytail and further held back with a black and white cap. The human wore a yellow polo-shirt and white pants, some sort of puzzle cube was hanging out of one of the belt loops from a chain. Ash was immediately wary of this newcomer. After all, he was injured, and couldn't fight back or runaway if the human decided to capture him. He definitely didn't want to find out what the inside of a pokeball, though he had no idea how he knew what it was, was like. Scorch noticed that Ash was pensive about his friend and immediately went about trying to calm him down, the last thing that was needed was for Ash to further hurt himself by trying to fight the human when he couldn't even stand,

"Woah, there little fella! Now don't go getting all hasty there, bearing those little fangs of yours' and what not. The human's fine, he won't try to capture you, I swear on my honor as a fire-type. I'm Scorch, I'm a Darmanitan, and the humans' name is N. What's your's?" Scorch explained waving his hands at the human as he introduced him. Ash pinned his ears back in confusion at the humans' name, beginning to think that humans had no sense when it came the to naming anyone, if they named there children after a letter in the aphalbet. Ash's musings inner were cut short as his attention was drawn back to the human N. He growled in warning as N had gotten closer, bending down next to him to check on his injured leg.

* * *

><p>A.U. Sorry if it's not too good. I'm not that great at prologues, and truth be told I'm actually winging it, which is what I usually do with all my stories. Heh, anyway, please rate and review as I like hearing what people think about the stuff I make. See ya!<p> 


	2. ALERT!

**This is an important alert that I should've posted a long time ago when I first started writing fanfic. Anyways, as you know I haven't updated Journey Through Black and White since October of last year, I stated in the summary, but never mentioned in the story I wouldn't be continuing any longer. Sad I know. But anyways, I really don't want to just delete it and I feel it'd be a waste if I didn't allow somebody else to take it under their wing, so I'm stating it plainly in this alert.**

**JOURNEY THROUGH BLACK AND WHITE IS UP FOR ADOPTION!**

**If you want to adopt it, just PM me and I'll let you take it. See ya and sorry!**


	3. ALERT PT2!

**I have good news! Journey Through Black and White has been adopted by Algranz. I have no idea if its up yet or not, but if you want to read the adopted version, look for Algrandz. Thanks and see ya!**


End file.
